fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Udlmaster/New Nocturna
Summary Backstory Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 4-C | Low 2-C '| '''High 1-B '| '''Unknown | Low 1-A Name: Lady Elizabeth Hecate Nocturna Origin: The World without Meaning Gender: Female Age: 45 | 80+ | Not Applicable Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Member of the Council of Nine, Head of the House Nocturna | The First Lich |-|Lady Nocturna= Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2 & 3: Those of the Nocturna family are more separated from Death and therefore are harder to kill.), Regeneration (Mid: Will always regenerate unless beheaded and setting her head on fire.), Chain Manipulation (Controls the Chains Of Damnation), Heat Manipulation & Fire Manipulation (Is Able to heat up oxygen so heavily that it can ignite the air.), Electricity Manipulation (Can call Lightning from the Heavens), Matter Manipulation (Can reduce anything to Atoms by touching it.), Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Magic, Minor Conceptual Manipulation (Can clearly define dualities, forcing Neutral to Good or Bad, or lukewarm to Hot or cold. Etc.), Teleportation, Power Nullification (Can take away people’s magic.), Absolute Zero (Can reduce someone to Absolute Zero, causing total blackness which spreads into large jagged ice shards.), Darkness Manipulation & Light Manipulation (Can swap Light and Darkness with each other.), Death Manipulation, Regeneration Negation & Resurrection Negation (If Nocturna places her thumbs on the victims head, the victim loses their ability to live and cannot be brought back as their life is denied.) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The Archmagistrate themselves couldn’t control her mind with “Mind over Mind over your Matter”), Darkness Manipulation (Nocturna cannot be bound by the Dark and actively absorbs Dark magic.). |-|The First Lich= All previous others increased considerably, Immortality (Type 7, 8: As a Lich Nocturna can never truly die until her phylactery is destroyed), True Flight (Able to Fly 10,000 metres into the sky), Statistics Amplification (Able to improve her speed and power by multitude of 10), Fragrance Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (Perfume of Longing makes the user look considerably more attractive to those to smell their perfume.), Animal Manipulation (By speaking an animal's true name she can control its actions.), Transformation & Plant Manipulation (Able to become any Plant structure from Moss to Redwood.), Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure & Conceptual Manipulation (By Speaking someone’s True Name, Nocturna can have reality forget about their True name, erasing it and having reality adjust to the change.), Clairvoyance (Able to revisit the Death of corpses.), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Not even absolute Zero can phase Nocturna anymore.), Life Manipulation (No longer possesses life.), Soul Manipulation (Her Soul is no longer in her body.) |-|Beyond the Vail= All previous others increased considerably, Statistics Amplification (Pharaoh’s Peace elixir is able to increase the Mummy’s Charisma by 3), Earth Manipulation (Able to call down meteorites to attack a large area.), Mind Manipulation ('Whispers of the Heart' allows the Mummy with a glance to cause the target to be suddenly overcome with emotion relating to "non-rational" feelings Hate, Anger, Lust, Longing, Compassion, sympathy, hope, love, confusion, trust, ambivalence, boredom and or wistfulness), Resistance to Metal Manipulation (Metal ward turns all metal which comes near the Mummy soft. The harder the force the softer it becomes, Bullets splash like raindrops, grasping a crowbar turns it Malleable.), and the previously listed abilities. |-|Upper Reaches= All previous others increased considerably, Immortality (Type 3: Fortify Flesh gives the User the "Hardness of Stone " and their body becomes resilient to damage.), Mind Manipulation (Enslave enslaves a person to the Mummy's will for 1 day, and they must follow the commands of the Mummy to the best of their ability. By looking into someone’s eyes, a mummy can cause them to fall in love with them), Sleep Manipulation (Elixir Of Good Health puts the drinker into a coma for 2 days.), Precognition, (Able to read the tree of Life and foresee a person's past and future.), Conceptual Manipulation & Existence Erasure (By naming the True Name of an organ the Mummy can erase any organ, and by erasing the Heart, the Mummy condemns the victim to be unable to go to the afterlife, effectively erasing their soul.), Biological Manipulation (By Speaking their own True Name, the Mummy can manipulate their own body in any way they wish.), Necromancy (Able to raise the Dead to serve them.), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (With the Nature ward, Lightning will route away, natural fires will go out, rain won’t fall on the Mummy and the Mummy’s body temperature will always stay at a comfortable level.) and the previously listed abilities. |-|Everything yet Nothing= All previous others increased considerably, Acid Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation & Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) (By drinking the Potion of Vile Body, the Mummy can turn their body system into a system of poison and acids and be able to spit), Earth Manipulation (Able to cause Magnitude 10 Earthquakes.), Sealing (Able to seal a Ka inside statues), Conceptual Manipulation, Memory Manipulation & Existence Erasure (By speaking the True Name of a person, they can erase that person, their soul and their true name from reality, causing reality and subsequently everyone else who knows about them.), Creation (By speaking the True Name for an object, the Mummy can create virtually object equal or small than themselves), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (The Mummy's body is made of poison.) and the previously listed abilities. |-|Supreme Polarity= 'Attack Potency: Country Level (Warned that if the Council or the Archmagistrate attacked her she would crush the Great Kingdom of Regina.) | Star Level '(Created a Star as a dummy to find out what was putting out all the Stars in the Universe.) | '''Universe+ Level '(Climbed the Ladder into a higher existence, where she became more real then her former reality, where all meaning from the previous world amounted to little more than spoken words which held so sway and defeated the Higher Dimensional Void King.) | '''High Hyperverse Level (Was pulled beyond the infinitude of infinites, above all lesser worlds and universes, each as insignificant to the last as a passing word, going beyond array of worlds where no top or bottom exists, instead moving in a way which can only be felt, where all ideas, no matter how big or small are made true, more true than any other world.) | Unknown (After being defeated by the God of Meaning, Nocturna was flung from the Tower and the Realm of Ideas, Nocturna was cast into the nothing and everything which exists beyond meaning and purpose, her individually being a binary concept which did not exist anymore and stripped away unless she was left as nothing and everything, as with everything and nothing else.) | Low Outerverse level (After achieving consciousness and unconsciousness through Ultimate Polarity, Nocturna was reconstructed in a mind bending world beyond all dualities and containing them all as spoken words where Nocturna could see an infinite amount of Towers each greater and worst than the last within each Duality.) Speed: Supersonic (Screeching Arrows are able to shatter the sound barrier.) | FTL+ (Was able to shoot the Dummy sun into Space and out of the Firmament and into the Fixed Stars.) | Likely At least Massively FTL+, possibly Infinite (Dodged the Unblockable Dagger, a spell which summons multiple slicing spheres set an infinitely small distance away.) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond the time of all Power worlds and exists beyond Uni-Time which governs the creation and destruction of Infinite Worlds and creates their concept of Time.) | Omnipresent (Became everything and nothing losing all identity.) | Irrelevant (Exists beyond all dualities and trinities.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Country Level | Star level(Able to take damage from her own deflected spells)| Universe+ Level (Survived being consumed by the Void King)| High Hyperverse Level | Unknown Stamina: Very High (Stayed awake for six hundred hours casting the spell to turn her into a Lich.) Infinite (Undead don't run out of Stamina) Range: Planetary | Stellar | Universal+ | High Hyperversal | Unknown | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Chains of Damnation: Chains which can be summoned by Nocturna through Orange-tinted Portals. The chains are semi-sentient and will only follow Nocturna’s orders, they are self-levitating and can propel themselves. The Chains are totally heat resistant and cannot be melted as well they cannot be broken through normal means and can unlink themselves and fire like projectiles. Intelligence: Weaknesses: Grieves the loss of her child and her Husband. | Same as before | Unknown | Unknown | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unblockable knife: A spell which summons multiple slicing spheres which sit at the smallest distance away from the victim and can be animated at any moment to slice the victim apart. Elemental Ward: Summons a ward which deflects any of the 5 elements. Coming into contact (Holding) with any of these elements while the ward is active causes a violent reaction. Beauty Therapy: A spell which allows Nocturna to look younger than she actual does. Key: Lady Nocturna | The First Lich | Beyond the Vial | Upper Reaches | The Everything yet Nothing | Supreme Ultimate Other: Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts